Instruments for closing and separating blood vessels can be gathered from DE 602 26 015 T2, for example.
Typically, such instruments encompass an elongated shaft, which extends away from a handle. A tool comprising two shanks for clamping a blood vessel is arranged at the distal end of the shaft. In addition, a blade, which can be displaced longitudinally, is arranged at that location, so as to be able to sever a gripped and coagulated vessel. The shanks and the blade can be actuated via corresponding actuating elements on the handle. The shanks are embodied as electrodes and can be supplied with current systematically, so as to heat the vessel clamped therebetween and to fusion the vessel walls by means of coagulation.
Prior to the severing of blood vessels, it must be ensured that the coagulation took place took place to a sufficient extent, so that the ends of the severed vessel remain closed securely.
Based on this, it is the task of the invention to create an instrument for vessel fusion and separation, by means of which vessels can be closed and severed securely.